Your Hero Forever
by KawaiiPorpoise
Summary: REUPLOADED FROM OLD ACCOUNT It's just an ordinary walk home for Canada through a dark and bloody battlefield when he spots something out of the corner of his eye. What is it? Or...WHO is it? Not yaoi, just brotherly love and possibly some feels! Rated K because I HOPE it's appropriate...


**Your Hero Forever**

**So this story was once uploaded on my old account ****_Just Call Me Broginski_**** but since that worked out like unauthorized dog pile =_= I am re-uploading it on this account x3 so please enjoy and R&R ~ADMIN OUT**

* * *

Canada was on his way home, avoiding every possible obstacle there was. A war had suddenly broke out while he was gone visiting his Papa, and something like a gut feeling was telling him that America was somehow involved in this.

He felt strangely confident walking home recklessly exposed out in the middle of a possible "No Man's Land," carrying his precious white and fluffy cargo named Kuma-something-or-other. He kept doing double takes, paranoid at the fact that danger lurked behind every rock, tree, and abandoned building. In times like these, it helped to be invisible to most everyone.

A body lying flat on the ground suddenly caught his eye. He stopped in his tracks and stood there, sinking deeper into the snow, creating footprints that go deeper and deeper into the mushy ground. He stared at the body for a few seconds before realizing who it was. "America!" he exclaimed, gently putting his pet down in the white softness of the winter floor and ran over to where his brother lay almost dead to the world. The polar bear, who's real name is Kumajirou, looked around and sat there before standing up and waddling after his owner.

Canada practically broke down beside his brother, tears welling up in his solid blue eyes. He noticed his fluffy friend had caught up to him and placed a soft paw on America's head. "Oh, Kimikaro," he told the little bear. "How could this have happened? America!" he shouted at his brother, who he wasn't sure could hear him or not. "America, wake up! Please..." He blinked his eyes hard as tears streamed down his cheeks. A single drop fell from his chin and onto America's chest, and it was as if some mysterious magic triggered his brother's eyes to blink open.

"Cana─?" America asked softly. His throat felt dry and his lips were chapped and split open.

"America!" Canada squealed, a sad smile spreading across his young face. He saw, out of the corner of his eye, Kirojuma's tiny polar bear tail twitch with excitement. He had noticed a long time ago that Kumahachi was oddly fond of America. "You're not dead!" he exclaimed.

"Of course not, bro," America answered. "The hero doesn't die─iee!" He squeaked, wincing at a sudden pain in his side. He heard his little brother gasp and saw his eyes widen behind his glasses.

"Hold on, America. We're not far from my house. I'll go get a first aid kit!" Canada stood up and pointed at his pet bear. "Kumokaka, you stay here and watch over America." And with that said, Canada sped off in the direction of his cabin-sized house.

America watched his brother sprint into a lightly wooded area and smiled to himself. He turned his attention to the white bear that sat by his side. The bear patted his head and sniffed at his hair. America had always been secretly fond of the little bear. Ever since the day his brother acquired the stuffed animal, he'd been quite jealous, but England had given him a brown teddy bear to secure his envious rage. He thought of the bear that still sat on his bed at home with the red ribbon tied around its neck and he had the urge to cry.

Canada came back with a travel-sized first aid kit and opened it up. He found a cloth and some liquid in a bottle and dampened the rag with it. He went to unbutton his brother's jacket, but stopped when he saw tears in America's eyes.

"America?" he asked him. "Are you crying?"

"Of course not!" his older sibling replied without any hestitation. "Heroes don't cry!" Canada tried to smile, but he knew his brother wasn't as tough as he seemed to be.

"Do you mind if I─?" He grabbed at America's first button on his jacket and his brother shook his head. He continued with revealing his sibling's light ivory skin and saw the gruesome view of a wound. He gulped down a lump in his throat that he hadn't realized had grown as he pressed the damp rag to America's hip.

America winced and breathed in sharply through gritted teeth as the slight sting of the liquid touched his injury. He quickly brushed off his reaction, trying to act brave for Canada, who he'd thought was a weakling.

Canada brought out a roll of gauze and began to wrap it around his brother's waist. He reached underneath America, who'd tried his hardest to arch his back even the slightest bit, allowing Canada to wrap the gauze all around his lower stomach area and around his hips. After that, he put away all of the first aid equipment and started to button up his brother's jacket. "Thanks, bro," he heard America say. He looked his sibling in the eyes and smiled.

America sat up slowly and painfully, a sharp pain cutting through his side and he brought himself closer to Canada. "I don't know how people don't notice you," he confessed. "You're so helpful." He saw his brother's eyebrows raise and adorable boyish smile grow, his curl bobbing slightly.

"Merci, America," Canada replied. "I'm just glad you're OK."

"Of course I'm OK! I'm the hero after all!" Canada smiled. There was the America he'd known practically since birth.

"Yes," he agreed. "You are the hero..._my_...hero..." Canada confessed, looking down at the ground then back up to his brother, who had suddenly grabbed his waist and pulled him closer, kissing his forehead, and bringing him into a warm, brotherly hug. It had been the longest time since they'd hugged like this. Not since their apologies to each other after the War of 1812.

"Don't worry, Matthew," America said. He hadn't called his brother that since the 1800's. "I'll stay your hero. I'll stay by your side forever, my brother."

Canada heard this and more salty tears came to his cerulean, infantile eyes. He hugged his brother back slightly tighter, trying not to put any pressure to the wound. They sat in the glistening snow like this for a few minutes, Canada's polar bear staring up at them blankly. And the brothers would stay like that for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**So I saw that some people wanted a sequel to this? I will gladly try to write one and upload it ASAP on THIS account cuz my other one just isn't working for me anymore ^^ ~ADMIN OUT**


End file.
